Astra
"There's no one looking after our belt... If I don't do it? Who will?" Astra is the fairy of comets. She doesn't come from a planet, but the ninth asteroid in a belt called the Vajra Orbit. It's very small and counts less than 50 inhabitants, so she knows everyone that lives there. Since her planet has such a small population, she was very worried on how she would have to obtain her Enchantix, as it meant someone she personally knew and most likely cared about, would be in danger. Personality Astra has somewhat of a boyish personality. She really likes watching sports, especially wrestling, vehicles, ... and isn't too keen on a lot of stuff that's perceived as typically girlish like shopping. Sometimes people will make nasty remarks about it, but she generally doesn't really mind, because of her care-free nature. As a pretty gregarious girl, she enjoys the company of others a lot. To some people her presence can be somewhat tiring as she's very active and talks a lot. She has a very strong sense about right and wrong, a little too strong if you ask me. In fact, it's a very bad combo with her hotheadedness. It isn't unthinkable that she gets into trouble for punching a bully without a second thought. This happens a lot because she's a pretty impulsive person, especially when she witnesses something she'd consider as 'injustice'. To her being impulsive and/or frank, is still better than regretting you didn't act at all during specific events, even if it might backfire some times. All in all she's just a very energetic and vigorous person. Appearance Astra is what you'd call a feminine tomboy. She doesn't really care about girly stuff, but still doesn't mind to have her hair long or wear make-up. You'll rarely see her with a skirt though, unless she's wearing shorts under it. She has a tawny skin, light blonde hair and pink eyes. Despite her appearance, she's very strong. Physically. As a fairy, her powers are average, but she's capable of lifting very heavy objects, or kicking open doors in one go. 800px Civilian TBA Magix Winx TBA Enchantix TBA Believix TBA Powers and Abilities Astra is a space fairy, like most magical beings that live on asteroids. Whereas her cousin is the fairy of the milky way, Astra is the fairy of comets. Specific abilities * Gravity Manipulation (like most space fairies, she can make objects (and people) heavier or lighter) * Breathing in space * Dark vision Magic Winx *Zero Gravity *Interstellar Fight *Cosmical Movement *Comet Bomber *Planetary Pulse *Silver Moon Shield Enchantix She obtained her Enchantix after stopping a meteor that was about to crash into her asteroid belt. * Planet Dancer * 0-G Move * Southern Cross * Satellite Explosion * Red moon Shield Believix * Bolide Crevasse * Universal Meteor * Infinity * Mind of the Galaxy * Empyrean Blast * Seventh Moon Shield ** Sophix: *** Spatial Unity *** Inner Cosmos ** Lovix: ' *** Interstellar Ice *** Comet Hail Harmonix * Stardust Vortex * Intergalactic Soul * Space Spray Sirenix * Cosmos of Sirenix * Magic Cluster * Galactic Disc * Elevated Punch Bloomix * Aurora Borealis * Corona Crown * Purple Hypernova * Thousand light-years * New Nebula Mythix * Milky Way * Meteor Crash Butterflix * Stellar Shield * Neutron Star * Quasar Quake Tynix * Starlight Armor * Zenith Glitz * Shimmer and Sparkle Cosmix TBA Curiosities *'Birthday: 1 April *'Astrological Sign:' Phoenix *'Favorite Food:' Hamburgers! *'Favorite Color:' Lilac, pink and yellow *'Favorite Hobby:' Track, it's the ideal way to blow off steam!! Aside from that I spend my time trying to create a plasma shooter. One day, it'll work!! *'Favorite Movies:' To be honest, I don't have the patience to watch a movie. *'Loves:' Good food, music, meeting new people, sports, cars, space ships, asteroids, stars, ... *'Favorite Music:' Anything upbeat! *'Favorite Spell:' Zero Gravity! Though I also like Quasar Quake! It's fun to say it out loud! Trivia There were some changes involving Astra in the 4Kids dub: *Her pixie, Rocket, is called 'she' instead of 'he'. **Her cousin Gala is referred to as 'Lattea'. In later episodes, however, Lattea is her aunt. **In the original, Italian version of the show, Castor mentions he doesn't want to go to Red Fountain because he isn't interested in becoming a specialist. In the dub however, he says he's afraid of boarding the spaceship that would fly them to Magix. **Upon meeting Lila, Astra originally stated she didn't trust that grin of hers. However, in the 4Kids dub, Astra comments on Lila's poorly chosen lipstick-color, saying it doesn't match her eyes at all. **Her Plasma Shooter is referred to as her Cosmic Beamer. * Astra's name means 'of the stars' and is a reference to her being a space-themed fairy. Category:Fairies Category:Female Characters